Merrily Merrily Merrily
by Canadino
Summary: Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream...see a boy washing his sheets, and the Mafioso coming up behind him. 6984, implied naughty acts.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

Mukuro is not used to waking up alone. At least, he is not used to it when he remembers falling into bed with someone else the previous night. He likes to think he is a passionate, satisfactory (dare he say _exceptional_) lover and no one in their right mind would think of leaving him in the morning without a goodbye kiss and a date for next time. But this morning, as he blinks his eyes open mid-morning, he finds himself alone, and not even in his bed.

In fact, he is lying on the couch, covered in a thin blanket. Again, he does not know how he got here; he remembers breathing in that sweet smell of sex before falling asleep _on the mattress_ and does not recall ever falling out of bed or actually moving in the night. The great Mukuro Rokudo does not sleepwalk. Shaking his head, he sits up and tries to find something that will put this right.

Ah, there is a note on the table. _I took the bedsheets this morning to wash them. I hope that's okay. - Basil_

Silly boy. Still, thinking of little Basil, whose cute little voice he clearly remembers from last night, using the Dying Will pills to lift him out of bed so he could get to the soiled bedsheets is quite amusing. Imagining the boy getting up early to wash them in the first place makes Mukuro chuckle. He perks his ears but does not hear the washing machine downstairs. The local Laundromat is several blocks away and seems an unusual place for the boy to venture.

Well, he would be an irresponsible man to leave someone like that all to their lonesome. He is an accomplished Mafioso. He can find Basil in less than a wink.

[=]

Basil thinks Iemitsu wasn't serious about the Japanese using washboards in the river to clean clothing. After all, the morning is a prime time to be doing chores and he cannot see another soul in the nearby vicinity with their dirty laundry. Still, Iemitsu is the voice of authority so here he is, scrubbing away.

The blankets he does first, as the bed spread is the easiest to do since it is the thinnest. He lifts it out of the basket he brought along with him, searching it for the trouble spots and flushing when he finds them. It was here that Mukuro whispered to him, bit his neck to the sensitive spot that made his stomach flutter when he touches it, pushed…Basil shakes his head to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do for a Vongola family member to be thinking such impure thoughts.

He is so focused on scrubbing that he barely hears Mukuro come up behind him and nearly drops the washboard into the river when he feels someone kneel down behind him and sees the arms come up around him. "_Bella_," Mukuro's smooth, exciting voice murmurs, "you don't have to do this so early in the morning. We can wash them later."

"Ah, but they'll stay dirty and it'll be hard to wash them out later…"

"A fool's errand," Mukuro's voice says from close to his ear. "You'll be washing them again later this evening." When Basil does not reply and continues washing, Mukuro presses his chest against the boy's back. "It might be good to remind you that strength is a turn-on for me. You lifted me off the bed by yourself?"

"Yes I did."

Basil can be so stubborn. Mukuro thought he knocked down those walls with those drinks. Alcohol is quite useful. "Sweetheart," he says. "Leave the washing to me. Would you rather we play here, where you don't have to clean up?"

"I'm done anyway." Basil lifts the wet sheets out of the river and places it in the basket. He stands as Mukuro watches him, pink in the face, but lips slightly parted as an unspoken invitation, and Mukuro takes it, standing up and kissing him, sandwiching the damp fabric between them.

It will get dirty soon anyway.

Owari

[=]

Note: I thought of this while washing my clothing with my hands this morning (don't ask). I haven't written 6984 in ages! I hope this is good enough to make up for the lack. I'm thinking in participating in a Basil anthology. More information can be found on deviantart, and a link to my page (and the Basil fangroup) can give you a bit more info on it. But I'm so busy lately! Arg! Thanks for reading!


End file.
